Documentation
by Simply Look Around
Summary: Abandoned, see profile... "Don't be ridiculous, Maze," Lucifer scoffs. Honestly, if anyone had bothered to be around him the past few months, they would realize this was not just a flight of fancy from a one-night stand or the curiosity that was inspired by the Detective. Slash. Harry/Lucifer.


Posted 8 July 2019

Not sure if I will continue this, but just a thought I had. Open to ideas.

Pairing. Lucifer x Harry. After the poisoning and Candy, everyone is not so quick to forgive Lucifer for his two week sabbatical. During his weeks away, he realized that he could never forge a relationship with Chloe in a romantic way, not after realizing that she was blessed into existence by God himself through Amenadiel. While everyone is content to ignore him for the slight of ignoring them while they worried, Lucifer meets Harry, or rather Hawken.

-/-

Lucifer normally tends to sway his attentions to women, but after the latest fiasco with the Detective, he decides it is perhaps best to focus on the male variety for a while.

"Well, hello there," greets Lucifer, approaching the slender figure seated at his bar.

"Laying it on a bit thick there, eh, mate?" a smooth voice returns, the figure turning on the stool. Lucifer blinks, taking in the most stunning pair of emerald eyes he had ever seen.

"I don't think thick enough," Lucifer murmurs absently, still caught up by those eyes. At the brief chuckle, he takes in the rest of the male. Shorter, with lily-white skin and aristocratic features, he is well toned and clad in clothing that is clearly expensive, though not a name brand; custom and tailored to fit his form. "Not often I hear that accent in the City of Angels."

"A bit surprised by yours, myself," the man responds, sipping from his whiskey. Lucifer smirks as he watches the man given him a very familiar once over.

"I'm Lucifer, by the way. Lucifer Morningstar," Lucifer introduces himself, shaking the other's hand. It is a working man's hand, calloused and strong, but with an aristocrats genetics of long fingers and slim palms.

"Hawken," answers the male, head tilting curiously. "Is that what you are then, the devil?"

"Curious," Lucifer responds after a moment, eyes glinting. "You actually mean that question. Normally, I have a hard time convincing people I am not a method actor or a raving lunatic."

"Oh, no," Hawken denies easily. "I sensed several beings of higher power as soon as I touched the ground in LA. The strongest of which was emitting from here."

"And, what are you than?" Lucifer inquires, moving closer into the man's personal space to talk more normally in the shouting and pounding music of the crowd.

"More of a concept, really. The final judgment, more aptly named Death," Hawken responds steadily, causing Lucifer to stare at him for several long moments before blinking.

"Seriously? I am familiar with my sister Azrael, the Angel of Death, but I am not familiar with- wait, are you one of the Four Horseman?" Lucifer deduces quickly, intrigued. "One of the few things that were not created by Father, but evolved because of Father's creations?"

"Close," Hawken smiles, a pleasant parting of full lips that Lucifer briefly admires. "Have you ever considered the concept of alternate realities and universes?"

"Not really, no," Lucifer admits, eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, let's just say that there are multiple dimensions - universes and realities. Realities are created by decisions. For every decision in that one universe, a reality splits off. Universes are different. For example, there can be a god and angels in one universe and none can exist in the next," Hawken explains readily. "Do you know what is the same across all universes and realities, Lucifer?"

"I'm sure you are going to tell me," Lucifer states evenly.

"Death, Lucifer. Death is a part of every existence," Hawken provides. "Your parents did not create me. I was present long before they decided to gift this universe with life. And, I will be present long after you all will eventually meet your end."

"So, why are you here?" Lucifer hums the question, impulsive personality easily causing him to ignore every instinct telling him not to play into Death's hands.

"Because, right now, this universe needed a physical manifestation of death. For what purpose, I am unsure. I know, however, that whatever it is, it is centered around you."

"Surprise, surprise," Lucifer rolls his eyes. "I don't typically cause death, I'm afraid. I deliver the punishment after they are already dead usually."

"Just because my presence was needed here doesn't mean that I am planning to go off on a killing spree," Hawken elaborates, amused. "Perhaps you just need a friend or something rather than mass extermination."

"How kind of you to offer," Lucifer drawls, his eyes tracing the male over again. "Are you opposed to making it a bit more than friends?


End file.
